


Red Lace

by Slyst



Series: Basketball's Secret [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Facials, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kagami surprises Aomine





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo it's here finally! Sorry it took so long all.

Kagami didn’t really know what he was doing when he bought the pair of lacy red panties that now sat tucked away in the bottom of his underwear drawer. He had been thinking about Aomine at the time and how the bluenette might like to see Kagami in them. Now that he had them at home, the idea of actually putting them on was incredibly embarrassing. He stared accusingly at the drawer where they were neatly folded into the corner. Aomine was supposed to be coming over that day and Kagami was still battling internally with himself over wearing them or not. Letting out a groan the redhead got up and grabbed them out of the drawer, putting them on before he could change his mind. He really just hoped they’d be comfortable enough to play basketball in.

They were decidedly _not_ comfortable. Kagami was losing at basketball and it was taking his entire being to not adjust himself in his shorts because he knew the second he did Aomine would zero in on the movement. The boy had already been throwing funny glances his way since they started.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Aomine finally asked.

“Huh? Oh nothing.” Kagami tried to respond as innocently as he could, bringing the bottom of his shirt up to wipe sweat off his brow and hide his quickly reddening face. He immediately regretted it as soon as he saw dark blue eyes focus somewhere around his waist. _Shit._

“What are those?” The other boy was stalking over to Kagami, his hand already reaching out to grab at his shorts.

Kagami was ducking out of the way but really, he should have known better, he was never a match for Aomine’s speed. A strong tanned arm snaked around the redhead’s chest, yanking him back, while a hand slid shamelessly down the back of his shorts. The redhead couldn’t even bring himself to breath let alone move as he felt Aomine’s hand curve over the unmistakable lace of the panties over his backside. Kagami wished his face would hurry up and catch fire already so he could die.

“Kagami?” Aomine’s voice was quiet and full of question in his ear as his hand continued its trail around to the front of Kagami’s shorts.

“Uh.. I just thought, uh maybe, you’d, uh, like.... them...” He finished lamely. There was a beat of silence before Aomine pulled his hand out of Kagami’s shorts and turned the redhead around to face him. Dark blue eyes appraising.

“Did I ever mention I have the best boyfriend ever?” Before Kagami could respond Aomine was on him, lips pressing insistently against his own, his tongue immediately delving in Kagami’s mouth greedily.

It took a good 10 seconds for Kagami’s brain to catch up with what was happening before he could extricate himself from Aomine’s mouth, “Aho! I need to breath dude.”

“We’re going home.” With that Aomine was heading over to grab both of their bags before heading in the direction of Kagami’s house.

“But-- We didn’t fini--”

“Don’t care. My boyfriend is wearing red lacy _panties_. We’re going home or the entire street is getting a show.” That embarrassed Kagami into silence. He had really underestimated how much Aomine would like the underwear.

Kagami ran to catch up to the retreating back of Aomine as they headed back to his place. As soon as they were in the door, bags were dropped and Kagami was being herded into the bedroom. Aomine pushed him onto the bed roughly.

“Oi! Let me walk on my own, you don’t need to rush!” Immediately Aomine’s hands were on the waistband of his shorts dragging them down. Instinctively Kagami rushed cover himself with his hands but Aomine was faster. After discarding the shorts on the ground he grabbed Kagami’s wrists, holding his hands away from his body. Blue eyes roved over lightly tanned skin hungrily.

“Mmmmm red always looks _so_ good on you.” Still grasping the redhead’s wrists, Aomine kneeled between Kagami’s legs, bending down to nose at the red fabric barely covering his erection.

Feeling a little more confident Kagami spread his legs invitingly, “Does it now?”

After freeing the redhead’s wrists Aomine dragged off Kagami’s t-shirt, followed by his own before settling down on his stomach between his legs, hands sliding up and down Kagami’s thighs as he licked his lips suggestively. The redhead couldn’t help but laugh, he always loved the way his lover looked from between his legs and he knew it too.

“Like that do you?” The bluenette winked as he pressed wet kisses along the ridge of where Kagami’s cock was trapped in the panties.

“You damn tease.” Kagami pressed himself into Aomine’s kisses wantonly. Large tanned hands slid up the back of the panties to grab fistfuls of the redhead’s ass, squeezing and massaging as he continued to mouth at Kagami’s trapped arousal.

Aomine hummed against the sweat damp skin of Kagami’s inner thigh as he pulled the crotch of the panties to the side releasing the red head’s cock. Immediately he took the appendage into his mouth, sucking lightly on the head, his tongue swirling around the tip. Kagami choked on a moan as the feel of Aomine’s mouth on him took over, the searing heat of his mouth sliding down around his cock hungrily. The bluenette never hesitated to take Kagami’s dick deep, till he felt his arousal butt against the back of a throat. Kagami found his fingers pulling at navy blue hair as he bucked into the mouth around him. Aomine bobbed his head in time to Kagami’s thrusts, sucking him down ardently.

It didn’t take Kagami long before he was shouting the bluenette’s name, “Aomine! I’m gonna come!” Instantly Aomine was pulling his mouth off Kagami’s dick letting his come paint his face and mouth obscenely. A smirk crooked his lips as he dragged his tongue along his lower lip, licking up the semen there. Kagami’s felt his mouth go dry at the sight, his very recently spent cock twitching in already revived interest.

Kagami sat up, grabbing Aomine’s arm and dragging him up to kiss him, careless of the mess smeared on his face, careless of the taste of himself on the bluenette’s lips. Shoving his tongue into Aomine’s mouth to swirl it around the other boy’s, pulling it into his own mouth to suck on it lewdly. Aomine broke the kiss, laughing lightly. 

“Now I’m the one who needs to breathe.” He panted as he reached back to grab one of their t-shirts, “If I’d know you’d like that _that_ much...” He was smirking as he used the shirt to wipe down both of their faces before tossing it back to the floor. He quickly divested himself of his own shorts and boxers and then Kagami was reaching out to bring Aomine into another kiss, pressing their hard bodies together, red lace rough against the bluenette’s neglected erection where it pressed wetly against him.

Long fingers reached down to grasp at Aomine’s cock as they kissed, dragging the palm of his hand against the hot silky skin there. Kagami could never stop marvelling at the feel of Aomine’s cock in his hand, that he was allowed to do this, to touch all he wanted to. He was always so intoxicated by it, needy for it. Firming up his grip Kagami stroked his lover’s dick, the movement earning him a bite to the lip in reaction.

“Kagami I wanna fuck you.” Aomine hissed into the redhead’s mouth, undulating his hips with the movement of Kagami’s hand. The redhead groaned into the mouth, still against his own at the thought.

“Yea, fuck, okay. Fuck me Aomine.”

Like a shot the bluenette was up grabbing the lube off the table to slick up his fingers, then he was back, pushing Kagami against the pillows, “I’m keeping _these_ on.” Aomine snapped the waistband of the panties as he slipped his lubed up fingers under the red fabric to probe at Kagami’s puckered hole.

The first slide of Aomine’s long finger into him always set Kagami’s teeth on edge. The hot, friction of the initial breach burning a touch with its slow glide, but it was _Aomine’s_ finger in him. That thought never failed the bring the redhead back to the present, slowing down his breathing until he could relax. Dragging in a deep breath, Kagami gave himself into the feeling completely.

* * *

Aomine loved to watch Kagami’s face when he did this. The redhead opening himself up for the bluenette so earnestly and completely it took his breath away every time. The fire burning in those red eyes, setting him aflame with their intensity. Sliding another finger in deep Aomine crooked his knuckles just _so,_ pressing the pads of his fingers against the tender spot inside, rendering Kagami helpless. He watched enraptured at the flutter of eyelashes, the silent o of Kagami‘s open mouth as he reacted, hips bucking and grinding down onto Aomine’s fingers needily.

“I love it when you’re so slutty Kagami.” Aomine smirked as he scissored and stretched his fingers in the redhead.

“Fuck. You.” The redhead grit out between the waves of pleasure. Hands gripping the bedsheets beneath them, knuckle white.

“Mmmmmm I thought I was the one fucking you?” The words were punctuated by the insertion of a third finger, curling in with the others to rub at Kagami’s prostate. The strangled choking sound the other boy made was like music to Aomine’s ears. Giving Kagami’s asshole a final stretch, spreading his fingers out wide one last time, Aomine removed the appendages in favour of slicking up his own length with the lube, nearly fumbling the bottle in the process.

“Somebody’s impatient.” It was Kagami’s turn to smirk as he grasped his cock sliding his hand up and down the length slowly.

Instead of a response Aomine growled, dragging Kagami towards him, yanking down the back of the panties roughly. He was _very_ impatient. The slow press of Aomine’s cock into the redhead’s hole was enough to wipe the smirk off Kagami’s face, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling. This was the moment Aomine really loved. The heat of Kagami’s body dragging him in like a black hole, deep and endless. All of his earlier bluster gone as he was rendered nearly helpless at the feel of it all. Long strong fingers gripped the bluenette’s upper arms, trembling with the tension of their joining.

His heart full, Aomine’s mouth worked soundlessly, his eyes closing as he felt his thighs meet the back of Kagami’s. Falling forward, arms bracing on either side of Kagami’s head the pair stayed there together, connected, watching eachother, breathing in eachother’s air. Aomine leaned forward to kiss Kagami, the redhead meeting him halfway as he slowly slid himself back out, then back in to the hilt. The hot dragging friction of Kagami’s insides around him, pulling him back in with every thrust.

“Ka- Kagami. Fuck. Hot, so hot. So good. Amazing.” Aomine was nearly babbling, pressing wet messy kisses all over the redhead’s face as he thrust desperately. He was barely conscious of Kagami’s fingers, blunt nails scraping down his shoulders as he bucked helplessly against Aomine.

“I’m close, fuck, Aomine, faster.” Kagami bit down on a spot on Aomine’s neck, sucking hard, and teething the skin there.

“Fucking hell you ass.” Aomine grasped Kagami’s cock in his hand, gripping it firmly to give a few strokes up and down his shaft bringing the redhead to his climax.

“Lazy shit” Kagami gasped as he arched into his orgasm, “Aho!” he shouted as his body convulsed and jerked as he came, semen spurting up Aomine’s abdomen and dripping down his hands.

The feel of Kagami’s body constricting and twitching around Aomine’s cock was almost too much. The bluenette managed another few pumps into Kagami before he too was coming hard, fingers digging into the redhead’s hips as he spasmed with his climax.

“You-- You-- Bakagami.” Aomine panted as he collapsed onto the redhead’s broad hard chest, heaving with his breaths. His neck hurt something fierce where the idiot had bit him. Not that he was _truly_ angry but, _fuck_, trying to explain that to his teammates would be less than fun.

Kagami took that opportunity to muster up whatever strength he apparently had left to roll them over, keeping Aomine’s softening cock in him. The bluenette moaned at the movement, forcing his eyes open to look at his lover. He definitely liked what he saw. The other boy flushed red from his nose, down his chest, and abdomen, to the brilliant flush of his wet dick, poking out from the cum soaked lacy red panties. Aomine brought his fingers up to snap the waistband of the panties, before running his hands up and down Kagami’s thighs appreciatively.

The redhead looked away sheepishly, as he shifted, pulling himself off Aomine gingerly, “Sorry about the bite.” he flopepd down onto the bed beside Aomine gracelessly.

“Oh I’ll be getting you back for that Bakagami.” Aomine promised with a smirk as he rolled onto his side to wrap an arm around Kagami’s waist. He always got so cold after sex but the redhead seemed to be an endless furnace, perfect for after sex cuddling. He dragged a hand down over the crotch of the panties, “We’re keeping these right?”

“Hell yea.”

**Author's Note:**

> down to chat on discord
> 
> @Slyst#4186


End file.
